


Monster

by devotedsin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fetish, French Kiss, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mind Break, Shota, Size Difference, noncon, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedsin/pseuds/devotedsin
Summary: Kana gets caught within a Faceless’ grasp.





	Monster

Kana whimpered. The Faceless’ immense strength easily overpowered the young boy. No one was around to help him. Crying for Momma was pointless. The Faceless lifted him up with ease, bringing the boy to face level. Kana winced and shut his eyes, hoping it would be over quickly...

All of a sudden he was met with a feeling of warm sliminess. His expression softened, and opened his eyes. He took his free hand and analyzed the substance. “Wha...?” was all that he could mutter before the creature locked lips with him. The boy’s eyes widened, and fear enveloped him again. He struggled and squirmed in the creature’s grasp, but to no avail. The huge tongue completely filled his mouth, his was tiny in comparison. The mysterious, new saliva flooded all of the boy’s mouth. Kana gasped for air, but the creature didn’t part. Finally, he was released, dropping to the ground and coughing out traces of the creature’s substance. Hands and knees on ground, he gasped for breath. The Faceless watched him eagerly, giving him time to catch up. Kana let out a sniffle before looking up again. However, as soon as he met the creature’s eyes, he felt deep into a trance. His gaze lowered, expression faltered. The creature scooped the boy up with it’s muscular arms, bringing them to face level. It brought it’s lips in contact with the boy’s, tongue prodding his entrance. Kana gave way, allowing the intruder to enter his mouth. He flung his arms and legs across it’s back. The Faceless supported him in return before beginning his assault on the boy.

The Faceless’ mouth devoured Kana’s. The monster’s huge, thick tongue ravaged his mouth, discovering every area it had access to. Trails of saliva exchanged between the two tongues, though one was clearly in control. The Faceless leaned in to deepen the kiss, placing both of it’s muscular hands behind the boy’s head. Kana struggled to keep up as the monster mouthfucked him. The only thing he could do was take it. Finally, the two pulled apart with trails of saliva connecting their lips. The lower half of the boy’s face was completely covered in wet sticky saliva. Kana was breathless, panting loudly. His eyes were half open but his face wanted more. The two stared at eachother for a moment before they locked lips again. This time, the monster’s tongue went down the boy’s throat. The boy’s eyes widened in surprise and excitement. He felt like screaming, His young cock twithing suddenly in response. The tongue explored the boy’s passage, leaving the saliva all throughout it. Kana’s eyes rolled up, feeling heated and excited. The tongue slowly retracted to meet the boy’s once again. The air was filled with the monster’s groans, coupled with the small boy’s moans of pleasure. 

Finally they parted, a multitude of liquids exchanged from their lips. Kana’s eyes were dazed, his body panting and shaking heavily. The Faceless paid him no mind, walking towards an empty tree stump where they settled. The boy felt a sudden hardness beneath him. The monster groaned in response, and adjusted the boy’s position to better his view. Kana suddenly came face to the monster’s shaft. The boy could only look in awe. His two hands could barely fit around the head. Two forceful hands behind him suddenly seemed to undress the young boy. Kana could only look back, not sure what was to come next. First, his leggings... then, his shirt. The cold air made his tiny body shiver. His ass was up in the air, forced by the position he was in. A sudden large finger entered him. The boy squirmed in place, biting his lip. Meanwhile the monster’s cock grew face to face with him. Another finger entered, causing Kana to yelp. The Faceless suddenly thrusted it’s hips upwards, barely filling the boy’s mouth. The young boy’s eye’s grew large, suckling on the tip. It was a struggle to even keep it inside. His small hands offered little to no support. Finally, a third finger came inside him. Kana whimpered as it moved in place. The fingers removed itself before the monster’s tongue replaced it. It teased the boy’s hole, making Kana shiver all throughout his body. A small lick was all it took for him to moan. Suddenly the creature came to a stop, and grabbed the boy’s side’s with it’s hands. 

Kana ended up between it’s legs. A large shadow obscured his face, along with two plump balls roughly the size of his fist. The boy stared at it in fear, however the strong scent encouraged him. Licking his lips, he started slow. In obedient form, he went in with his mouth only. He took in about 4 inches before reaching his limit. The length was something, but the girth was a whole nother level. The boy backed off, and this time used his hands. Kana struggled to use both hands as his tongue slid up and down the shaft. The monster’s cock was too much for the boy to handle. His tongue was gliding throughout the length, he swirled around the beast’s head, combining his cute suckling. Kana moved on towards the lower regions and sucked greedily on the beast’s huge plump balls. The strong musk only made him want more. He stuffed his face full in between the shaft and balls, closing his eyes and enjoying himself. He switched in between then, giving equal amounts of love and pleasure. The beast’s balls were plump and tender, each fitting perfectly into his mouth. His tongue swirled about, and sucked greedily on both. The Faceless pants grew louder, and suddenly got up from it’s resting position. Kana looked up, and before he knew it he was staring at the sky, with the creature on top of him. 

Kana breathed heavily, his legs outstretched. He didn’t know what to expect next. The Faceless got closer and closer to his body, exploring every inch of the boy. It’s large tongue surfaced his pale skin, teasing the boy’s nipples along the way. A quick taste of his member, a long lick of his arm pits, and sucking on the boy’s neck. His body was all tenderized, sticky and riled up. He could barely stay in place. Finally, the Faceless pressed it’s lips upon the boy’s once more, tongue exploring every inch. Kana whimpered in the process, and finally they parted. The dazed look appeared in his eye’s again. Saliva dripping down onto his face and body. The boy could barely hold it in much longer, grasping his little cock and urging to bite something.

His young legs spread in the empty air. His stomach filled with fear and lust. The Faceless had gotten into position, and suddenly he could feel it entering. The boy’s head leaned back and yelped in surprise. A prominent bulge appeared in his stomach. Looking down, Kana didn’t know what to feel, but perhaps he felt satisfaction. The beast continued as Kana held on for dear life. It was a slow process, every inch seemed like an eternity. Kana was getting fuller and fuller... until the beast finally inserted fully. The boy looked down in awe, his stomach bulged of the monster cock. He felt vulnerable, and ready. He cried out as the Faceless moved back, before pushing forward again with immense strength. The monster’s groans filled the air. The pace sped up slowly but steadily. Kana felt as if he were being ripped into two, immense pain and pleasure flooded his head. The ravaging continued, the young boy’s head tilted back, drooling over his body. The Faceless continued it’s rampage, leaving Kana to cry out sharply with each thrust. The boy’s body was hot, he could barely process what was happening. The monster only focused on one thing, and that was destorying the young boy. The pace suddenly sped up, this time Kana felt himself being picked up. The increased velocity and forced was almost too much for him. The pounding grew louder, faster. The boy screamed, and was filled with the monster’s tongue. Ten inches inside, ten inches down his throat. The boy was overwhelmed with pleasure, and his mind went blank. He came right into the creature’s chest. The beast did not stop before it came inside the boy as well. A thick, gooey substance filled the boy’s insides. The boy’s stomach bulged with the monster’s seed. The Faceless slowly removed it’s cock from the boy, leaving the kid to leak it’s seed. Kana’s exhausted body lay on the tree stump, still overflowing with monster seed. His mouth drooled with saliva and cum. Kana breathed hard, he could only manage to keep his eyes open. Every part of his body was exhausted. The Faceless gave the young boy one final lick on his face before venturing into the darkness. Kana stared at it, and closed his eyes.


End file.
